helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Song Sunmi
Song Sun Mi (송선미, born April 2, 1996) is a South Korean Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She is the sub-leader of the South Korean Girl Group Vega β and leader of DreamS unit SunSaeSu. Biography 2009 Song Sunmi passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 38,560 other auditionees, along with Mimi , Choi Ha Na , Bae Sae Ra and Hwang Su Ji. 2011 A year after Sunmi passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku and S.M Entertainment that she alongside the other 4 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Vega β. Tsunku also announced that Sunmi will be sub-leader, as it was judged by age. On February 1, Vega β debuted with "LUPIN". 2012 On May 4, Sunmi released her first solo single, "Roller Coaster/Present" which sold 65,768 copies. She also starred in Strong Heart on June 24 and had a minor role in the Korean Drama Love Rain. On November 14, it was announced by S.M Entertainment and Tsunku that there will be a sub-unit called SunSaeSu, consisting of three Vega β members Sunmi, Saera, and Suzy. 2013 On March 5, SunSaeSu debuted with "Twinkle" and performed on Music Bank for a month. They also won the Best Female Group Award at the Mnet Asian Music Awards. Sunmi was a lead dancer for their new Korean Comeback "I GOT A BOY", being praised for her powerful dancing. She has gain much more popularity with her dancing. She and Vega β are currently working on their first Japanese album. After Vega β had disbanded on July 3, Sunmi announced that SunSaeSu was still active, since the three members decided to stay in DreamS and not return to their normal lives. Bae Saera will still maintain her solo career, as well as Sunmi and Hwang Suzy debuting as soloists on September 6. It was also announced that SunSaeSu will also debut in Japan, and become a South-Korean-Japanese unit. On July 16, SunSaeSu released their second single, "Rum Pum Pum/Shadow". On November 4, Tsunku and Icchan announced the revival of Korean Pop DreamS group, Vega β! Icchan announced that after much talk with Seo Miyoung (also known as Mimi) and Choi Hana, and the remaining members of Vega β (known as SunSaeSu), it was agreed that Vega β was to be revived and will come back to the scene with the much awaited and postponed Japanese album. They will re-debut in March 2014. It was also hinted by Icchan that new members may be added. Sunmi later blogged about the revival announcement; Thank you for always supporting SunSaeSu and me! Have you all heard the announcement?! It's quite a shock -- but... Vega β is being revived again! '' ''I can't stop crying, even though I knew of the announcement and everything, but, it just seems so unreal! Disbanding and being seperated from Hana and Mimi was just so heartbreaking for me and everyone else who decided to stay with DreamS, and although becoming SunSaeSu was good in its own way, it just didn't feel the same. Everyone in SunSaeSu all longed for the same thing. '' ''To sing as Vega β again. '' ''But to think the opportunity would come again ... I just can't comprehend it! I'm just so happy! About the new members, now that was a shock to me. But, the more the merrier, right?! '' ''Look forward to our official redebut in March 2014! There will also be a surprise performance of who-knows-who at the 2013 Winter ~ DreamS! Fuyu no Soyokaze ~ concert, so look forward to it! 2013/11/04 Song Sunmi Song Sunmi will be re-appointed as sub-leader of Vega β. Profile *'DOB' - April 2, 1996 (Age 22) *'Height': 167cm (5'6) *'Vega β Position:' Sub-Leader, Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer *'Origin': Iksan, North Jeolla, South Korea *'Vega β Member Color': Red *'Languages Spoken': Korean, Japanese *'Years in Vega 'β': 3 years *'Eastern Zodiac: 'Rat *'Western Zodiac: 'Aries *'Charm Point: 'Eyes *'Weak Point: 'scares people away with her glare *'Strong Point: 'Clears up misunderstandings easily, doesn't take things to heart *'Favourite Animal: 'Sheep *'Special Skill: Can freestyle rap *'Hobbies: '''Drawing, Shopping, Collecting hello kitty goods *'Favorite Food(s): Sushi *'Least Favorite Food(s): '''Tomatoes *'Favorite Colors: Red, Green *'Favorite Sport:' Cross-Country *'Favorite Movie:' Totoro, Pixar's Up!, Bridesmaids *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for Hello Kitty! *'Motto: '"Everything happens for a reason *'Looks up to: ''Seohyun, Im Yoona, Choi Sooyoung, Kwon Yuri ' *'Favorite Song:''' "Kissing You" by SNSD Discography Korea #2011.02.01 LUPIN #2011.05.07 A/Kiss #2012.02.14 I don't need a man! #2012.09.09 Painkiller #2013.06.23 I GOT A BOY Japan #2012.05.28 Flower Power #2013.03.19 T.O.P #2014.03.?? Japanese 1st Album (Girls & Power) SunSaeSu #2013.03.05 Snapshot #2013.07.16 Rum Pum Pum/Shadow Solo Singles #2012.05.04 Rollercoaster/Present Trivia *Is very lazy. *Was the 2nd member chosen *Says the song "Lazy Girl" by SNSD pretty much tells her personality. *Greatly respects SNSD *Is one of the pranksters in Vega β. *Her complex is her icy eyes, because she intimidates many people with her glare. *She wants to be called cute like Bae Sae Ra . *She messes up on the lyrics a lot (is teased about it) *Says Choi Ha Na knows her best. *Felt like she was not ready to debut when chosen to be in Vega β. *Wants to do more cute, upbeat songs like "Baby Maybe", "Echo" and "Etude". *Loves Hello Kitty. *Is a shoujo manga otaku. Loves reading Ao Haru Ride, Kamisama Hajimemashita and Kaichou wa maid-sama! *Gets along with Takahashi Rie the best, because they both prank the two shy members in their groups (which are Satou Miki and Mimi). *Loves cute things. *Has the same name as ex-Wonder Girls' Member Lee Sunmi. *Is known as the sexy member of DreamS and Vega V. Category:Red Member Color Category:Births in 1996 Category:1996 Births Category:April Births Category:Members from South Korea Category:Vega β Category:Polaris α Category:DreamS Category:@1 Category:SunSaeSu